Death Note Chibi Adventures Part 2
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: Light and Beyond meet face-to-face, to win L's heart of gold. Who would win?


I own nothing…

"Ryuzaki, look at what I have here." pulling the tight link to bring L closer to himself.

"Yotsuba? That production company?" placing his thumb on the surface of his lips.

"Yeah. Seems like they want to promote Kira as their new spokesperson, because they have a connection with him. Look at all the decline amount in just a month."

Placing his hands on Light's firm shoulder. "I see..." with a small grin on his face. "You must be Kira, then... You have gotten this information by hacking into a private computer software. One of Kira's most useful methods."

"Shut up, Ryuzaki." slapping L's hand off his shoulder. "I had enough crap for today, don't ya think?... Besides, I'm only here to help you in this case. I was never Kira."

L looked deep into the screen and realized those were all documents of two weeks before Light's and Misa's release from imprisonment. "Light, even though... I know that this was even before your self imprisonment. Because you had connection with your father. I wouldn't doubt that he was part of your lies to change my opinion."

"Oh, here we go again, don't we? Ryuzaki let go of me and Misa. We're innocent. We have nothing to hide from you." Mumbling angrily at the raven haired man, sitting across from him.

"Ryuzaki, someone is here to meet you." Coming in with a cart tray filled with new baked right out of the oven, cakes.

"Let him in." Sipping tea, while Light stood up turning his back on him.

"Wait!" Turning back to face him. "You're going to let some stranger enter like that?" Exclaiming him. L only kept staring at the documents that was near the cup of tea. "Light kun, I let you in as well. Don't forget that you and Misa chan are also strangers to me." Breaking the head of the panda cookie, right out of the box.

"Hello, L." In a shivering, similar voice... "Beyond, what do you seek for?" Walking closer to him, nearly yanking him off his chair. "I came to visit you, and I notice that you have a new boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?" Exclaimed Misa, after she entered the main room. "Light is my boyfriend. Ryuzaki wishes! But he knows he can't have the most delicious treat of all candy."

"W-what the Hell do you mean?... Me and Ryuzaki aren't together like that." Blushing at the mist of thought that floated above his head. "I can't seem to imagine such things." Misa laughed at Light's response.

"Anywho, before I continue to harass both of you with my cruel jokes... I want you to know that Kira could not kill me. Thats why I'm here infront of you, today. Also, I wanted to you and me to celebrate the whole relationship we both had when we were bubbies, L." With a smirk.

"I can't go." Light looked at him. "Of course you can't go. Me and you are attached like this." Beyond came closer to Light. "Get off the topic or I'll respond." Light looked at him, with a angrily expression. "You realize that L doesn't care about you. He didn't even ask how you were or anything of the sort." Beyond walked back a bit. "By any consideration, has he asked you to be part of this task or he forced you?" Light looked at him, blushing. "I was the one that put myself in this position. I am all for one against Kira. I want justice for my father's honor and myself."

"What about Misa Misa?" Misa asked all child like, annoyingly like she did. That girl needs to lay off. If she weren't connected to Kira, she would've been just fine.

"Misa." Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, sweetie. I told you... Its only one-sided. Now stop talking." Misa looked into his eyes. "Light... You do care." Tears formed around inside her eyes. "Oh geez." She left cheerfully.

"Come on L, lets celebrate. Is Naomi Misora still alive? I miss her so much, since after she arrested me, while I lit myself on fire." ... "Why do you want him back?" Shoving Beyond away from L. "He loves me, Light. You can't seem to understand that the first true love. Always stays true." Light stepped back, because he was about to get shoved back. Beyond swung his fist on him, punched his cheek. "You punch like a bitch." Sweaping off the blood off his lips, that dripped out.

L turned to face the ridiculous fight over him. "I'm not even cute." Beyond and Light looked at him. "I was thinking about taking you to dinner or camping." Light laughed. "Camping?" L looked at Light. "I've always wanted to go camping. But, I'm not sure." Light stopped. "No L! Its a trap!" L stood up. "Beyond we should all go."

**At the camping site, around the woods...~  
**  
"Okay. We have all the tents ready. We need some tree wood logs." Light turned to Beyond. "Well no shit. How else will we make fire, no?" Beyond looked at him. "Shut up! Shut up! Or I'll stab you!"

L pulled on Light's long sleeve. "Don't continue, Light kun. I don't want you to get hurt, again."

**After the wood logs were placed to start the fire...~**

"Mmm... These smores are delicious. Light kun, you gave them a magic touch." Light turned away to prevent L from noticing his blush. "Thanks, Ryuzaki. Its just what I do." L kept munching on his smore. "I thought you said, you hated sweets?" Shocked expression. "I still consume some in!" .

Beyond felt the jealousy rise inside him. Felt similar to the fire that brunt him, half way to take his life. "I can't believe you prefer him over me?" L looked down. "Oh, here we go again!" Snapped Light, like a Snapple top. "Shut up, Light. I was talking to my beloved L."

"No. L's mine, now. So, beat it!" Starts dancing to the Michael Jackson's soundtrack on the portable radio with a CD player. "W-What the hell, Light." Misa starts to laugh.

"Now, he loves me. I love him. We belong to together." While singing the rest of the crappy song lyrics of Mariah Carey. "I can't believe ypu're both still fighting over me?!" L finally snapped out of his cool. "Yeah, if you truly love him. Fight eachother into death. Whoever wins, gets Ryuzaki's heart of gold." Matsuda said.

"We should. And I'll prove to all of you, that I love Ryuzaki. Heart of Gold. He's my prince. I am his Sir. Together we shall concour the kingdom." Misa laughed at Light's comment.

Beyond swung first and Light moved from his position. Light then jumps on top on him, than grasps his hair. After a long while of the ridiculous fight. Light still stands, with scratches all over him. Both were beaten up pretty bad. But Light won. "That's right... I am Kira."

**O.O**


End file.
